Forever Us
by KickiniTKick1
Summary: Jack is a vampire hunter and he's is set to kill Kim, the most powerful vampire in Seaford, she's a six-thousand-years-old vampire with many skills, then Jack realizes that he loves Kim and there's no way to kill her, but he has to choose between what he has to do or keep his first love forever. Please Read, I'm not good at summaries, but I think the story sounds better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys it's me again, but with a new story. Let's talk about "The Steps of This Dance". Well, it will take some days to finish the 2nd chapter, it was already done and I'd post it today, but my sister was playing with my laptop and then the chapter got deleted, so I'm writing everything again. Now let's talk about this story. I read a story and I thought really cool (Yeah it was about vampires too) so I got really inspired and tried to write this one, which I hope you guys like. If you guys want me to continue, please tell me. Okay :)**

**SUMMARY: Jack is a vampire hunter and he's is set to kill Kim, the most powerful vampire in Seaford, she's a six-thousand-years-old vampire with many skills, then Jack realizes that he loves Kim and there's no way to kill her, but he has to choose between do what he has to or keep his first love forever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Forever Us

**Chapter One**

**The Mission**

**: :**

**: :**

**: :**

The sound of a stick breaking on the ground broke the silence, I heard footsteps coming from the bushes. I felt I was being followed and that's what should happen, if I wanted to kill that vampire, I should be followed by him. I turned around and I heard some evil laughs and I saw someone walking and hiding between the trees. Suddenly someone caught me by behind, I held his fist and flipped him. _Frank…_My work was done, I caught Frank and shoot him as he died right there, I called Jerry to pick him up and take him to the place where the hunters crew check if the vampire is completely dead or in shock.

I put my gun and my lantern in my bag as I started to walk away and get the way back to the boot camp.

_~One Hour Later~_

I finally reached the boot camp after walking the forest alone. I walked in to my cabin and I saw Milton and Cole sitting on the couch playing cards. I threw my bag next to my bed, I sat down on my bed and I collapse myself over it, looking up to the roof. I was tired, I had a rough day trying to find Frank to Kill him. Then Rudy opened the door and walked towards me.

"Good Job, Jack. Your mission was completed successfully." Said Rudy. I smiled and sat up, but I noticed that he wanted to say something else by the way he was breathing and the way he looked at me "Have you ever heard about Kimberly Anne Crawford?" he asked as I nodded "You are set up to kill her too, Jack. Your mission starts in three hours, get ready." Rudy finished and left the cabin. I couldn't believe I was set up to kill a six-thousand-years-old vampire which I've never seen personally. It would be hard and I knew it at first.

"Jack, you got the best mission, man!" Said Cole walking towards me

"The best mission? I have to kill a Crawford. I'll end up dead instead to kill Kim" I turned around to Milton and Cole.

"Man, this is your chance to get the black locket and impress Kelsey." Said Milton.

"Kelsey is not the point now, even my black locket isn't the point now. The point is that I'm putting my life in risk, guys. Kim is the most powerful vampire in this region." I replied to the both

"Well, you are already set for it. It's time to know how strong you are, Jack" Milton said and lightly slapped my back and left the cabin with Cole. I had three hours or two hours and a half to think what I would do with all this.

**…**

The three hours has passed and I was getting ready to start what I would like to call 'Operation Kill Jack'. I picked my gun, my lantern and my bag as I left the boot camp and took the way to find Kim. It was dark, it was almost eight o' clock and I could see the smoke and the silhouette of the trees. I felt a warming getting closer of me, I looked back but there was no one, I kept walking until someone hold my wrist and pull me. It was… _ Kim._ I took her hand off my wrist and pushed her as she fell down, quickly she got up and threw some kicks towards me, I blocked all, but she was smart enough to pick my arm and flip me. As I fell she got on the top of me and looked into my eyes. Her red eyes with a touch of light brown connecting to mine, her dirty blonde hair falling to her face and touching mine, she was so close from me that I could feel her breathing.

"Looking for me, Brewer?" She whispered in my ear. Her sweet voice echoing in my head, I closed my eyes to think as she took a deep breath "I was waiting for you too" she whispered again and put her hands on my neck and looked to me deeply, she was really connected to me, so did I. Kim pulled me up and pressed me against the tree. She put her hands on my chest to feel my heartbeats and then she felt my smell.

"What are you doing here? Trying to kill me, get me? Do whatever you want, Jack. I'm sure you'll regret right after you finish what you have to do" Said Kim

"First of all, how do you know my name?"

"It wasn't that hard to know some stuff about you. You killed Frank, he was my step brother. How wouldn't I know your name?" Kim replied and looked into my eyes again. "And you know it's impossible that you can kill me, I'm the most powerful vampire here, then why would you dare to come and get me?" She added. Kim was a shorter than me, but not much. Her head would roughly came on the line of my eyes. Her skin was pale, but clean and her hair… simply messy, her mouth was in red, she wasn't wearing lipgloss, it was the natural color of her lips.

I quickly remembered I had a weapon in my pocket, while she was looking at me and studying me, I pulled the weapon out of my pocket and tried to stab it on her back, but she felt she was being threatened, she got closer and whispered "Drop this weapon, Jack" I stood holding the weapon as she kept telling me to drop the weapon, her eyes got totally red as it lost the brown tone, her fangs showed up and she shouted "Drop this stupid weapon, Jack Brewer!" she started licking her upper lip, I tensed up completely.

"You know, I'm very hungry Jack and your smell is… mmm… fantastic, so if you don't drop this weapon right now. I'll have the pleasure to bite you and dry you up in less than three seconds. To let you know, I'm fast when I'm too hungry and I don't have mercy." I noticed Kim eyes turned to white, but not that scary white, it as a beautiful white, almost silver.

"You must be wondering why my eyes are changing colour. Well, I have many ways to show how much I want to eat or to see someone. You know what? I'll give you a rest, but doesn't mean that you are free. You'll stay here. Deal?" She said softly as I nodded, she took some steps back and I could walk a little.

"But wait, I have to say something" She pulled me closer and closed her eyes "*****Ești a mea, dulce. Voi avea inima ta cu mine și vei avea mea până la moarte nostru." The words slipped out of her mouth in a soft sound, she opened her eyes and looked at me sweetly. Kim held my wrist and we started walking. Probably we walked some miles away from we were. The place we were was big and there was some stumps, so we sat on it.

"Jack, let me ask you something…" She said and looked down "Why do people kill vampires?" She was so innocent when she asked that, I could feel she wasn't the same Kim from 30 minutes ago, she was being someone. I only stared at her, the question was too hard to answer.

"That's what I thought…" She completed and stood in silence for few seconds and then she got up"You humans just kill us for pleasure! You people hurt us, hurt our family. We all could be in peace, but everyone thinks vampires are bad and just want to kill everyone!" she yelled at me.

"Kim, it's not like that-" She ran to me and put her hand on my neck smothering me.

"It's not like that?! How is it not like that?! You hurt us, you are made to hurt us! That's why we don't trust on humans, you are all big liars. You don't deserve to live!" When she said that, I thought I would die, but she just dropped me and turned around and walked back to the stump she was sitting. I stood on the ground looking at her. Then I just fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think? You liked? Well, I don't know if I should keep writing, but if you guys liked and want me to continue, tell me.**

***Romanian Translation: You are mine, sweet. I'll take your heart and you have mine until our death.**

**PS: A song I think that combines with this story is ****_Bring Me To Life _****by Evanescence**

**Well, again I hope you guys liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews. 10 reviews for one chapter, that's just awesome. Second of all, I don't know if this chapter is good enough because I had a huge writer block and I was trying hard to keep writing and I'm also writing the second chapter of "The Steps of This Dance". Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter (:**

* * *

Forever Us

**Chapter Two**

**Realizations**

**: :**

**: :**

**: :**

I woke up with the light of the sun and the birds singing. I was on the same place… The forest. I got up, I picked my bag and I started to walk quietly, but accidentally I stepped on a stick and it broke and made that noise. I looked around and I felt a relief that Kim wasn't there to get me back. I kept walking, I looked around again to check if there was no one, but when I turned around, Kim was in front of me, staring at me.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" She asked me and started to walk towards me as I was walking backwards "Trying to run away, huh? I told you I was going to stay with you and that's what I'm doing, so don't try to run away again or you will get your butt hurt" She finished. Kim was scary, the way she threatened me was terrifying. No words could come out of my mouth when I was face-to-face with her. _Dude, You like her. _I gulped and took a deep breath, I was thinking about run before she notice, that's what I did. I looked to the left and to the right to distract Kim, when she got distracted I started running. I could run 10 feet from Kim, but when I looked back then looked to the front she was there… again. _Man, this girl is fast._

"Oh Jack, you don't know who you are playing with… This is the last time I'm going to tell you to not run away. I'll leave you, don't worry" She said and looked into my eyes. I saw a tree behind Kim, so I pushed her against it and got closer from her. We were looking into each other's eyes. "So you want to start a game… Interesting, but you should know that I always win." She said softly. That girl really know how to play, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Kim, sweet Kim. The game already started, you just didn't know about it." I said and she smirked. _Gosh, that smirk_… I was so distracted looking into her eyes that she pulled me away and then pushed me against the tree.

"But I'm smarter. So, two words: Bring. It."

"Okay! Wanna start this round?"

"I would love to… I have some questions for you" She smirked and I nodded "First. How you feel when I'm very close from you?" She asked. This question was literally a shot in my head. I didn't know how I feel when Kim is very close from me. I mean, I have a weird feeling, I feel something on me, it's like I want to-

_Kiss her? Yeah Jack, you have a crush on Kim_

No, I don't!

_Yeah, you do! If you didn't have a crush on Kim, you wouldn't feel like kissing her._

That makes no sense!

_Yeah, it does_

You know what shut it…

_Way to go Jack, a vampire girl threatens you and you feel like kissing her!_

Anyways, Kim was waiting for my answer and I couldn't find the right words to tell her how I feel. I was shaking, I was nervous to look at her and suddenly kiss her. No, I couldn't do it, she's a vampire and I'm a vampire hunter. We're like Cat and Dog.

"Jack, I'm waiting for your answer!" Kim exclaimed

"How do you feel when I very close from you?" I asked back. I knew she gulped. Kim looked down nervous, but she looked back at me and said "You wanna know how I feel? Your smell drives me crazy, which makes me want to drink your blood, so the thing is that you makes me get insane. This answers your question?" Kim finished. I did not expect that from her, she want to know the taste of my blood. This is absolutely crazy.

"Well, my turn. How do you think I look?"

"Uh… you are… You're beautiful, with these red eyes, your pale and clean skin. Your blonde hair is brighter than the sun and your voice is always echoing in my head. Summarizing you're perfectly beautiful!" I smirked at her and she blushed, but then I realized that I said what I really think of her. She blushed! What have I done?!

"You really think that?" She asked and looked into my eyes again. I nodded "That's so sweet of you, but I'm not throwing the game, Brewer. If it's that your little plan!" She exclaimed and I smirked at her. Suddenly we both heard a noise coming from the bushes. We stopped the question game and started to look around. There was no one, only noises… Kim and I took some steps forwards as we got closer to the bushes as someone jumped off it and fell over Kim. I looked to the person and it was Jerry, he tied Kim the tree with a pretty thick rope and set his gun for a shot. That was the time I just said "Stop!". Jerry looked at me still aiming at Kim.

"What?" He asked confused

"Don't. Press. That. Trigger. Jerry!" I exclaimed and he looked at me confused

"What the heck are you talking about, Jack? She's a vampire!"

"Go away, Jerry! Go away!" I yelled at him as he put his hand up on defense and looked at me after had thrown his gun on the ground

"Fine, but don't expect Rudy will not found out. Congratulations, you're out of the Vampire Hunters Crew!" Jerry said and he picked his gun and his bag on the ground and walked away. I looked at Kim and walked towards her, she kept her eyes on me while I was untying Kim from that tree.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked and finally untied her, her eyes were with tears while she was looking up to me "Kim, I'm sorry for that, I promise I wasn't planning anything I-" she cut me off hugging me. What were we doing? I don't know. What I felt? I also don't know, it was just a crazy feeling coming from my stomach, I felt light tickles.

"Thanks for saving me, Jack" Kim whispered in my ear while hugging me. I just nodded.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Can you trust on me now?" I asked seriously. This whole time she wasn't trusting on me, why? Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire hunter and she is what? A vampire! She needed to trust me, but then I realized and I was sure about it… I like Kimberly Anne Crawford. Yeah she is 5.984 years older than me, but I liked her. I liked her a lot, it's impossible because we just know each other for one day and half, but Kim is… different, she's faithful, strong and independent, she is… herself.

"Yes, I'll trust you, Jack!" She said and smiled, I smiled back and said "You know, we should know more about each other" She nodded. _I, Jack Brewer, like Kimberly Anne Crawford._

* * *

**A/N: That's it, please don't hate me if this chapter is not good enough, I tried a lot to get ideas, but I had nothing. Well, I hope you guys liked. I love you all! **

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I got a really bad writers block and my laptop was broken, so I couldn't write the chapter. Second of all, thank you for all the reviews, I love to see you guys like this story and for the last, If you started reading 'The Steps of This Dance', I'm sorry but I had to delete it, I had no ideas for the second chapter of the story, so I'm sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Forever Us

Chapter Three

**It's not so cool**

**: :**

**: :**

I was still worried and angry for being kicked out of the crew of hunters, it was my life, my family planned this to me and I screwed everything. I'm still with Kim, and is not so bad, because she gets the food easily and I just need to make a fire and prepare what is needed for cooking. This morning I tried to do everything to wake up without waking up Kim so she could start to follow me and ask me where I'm going. I took my way to the camp of hunters to collect my things when I met up with Kelsey. Kelsey is the only girl in the group of hunters, she is also the strongest...And she was my crush. She stopped me on the way and crossed her arms

"Where have you been all this time, airhead?" She asked

"I came to get my things, Kelsey" I replied and tried to walk, but she stopped me again. "What?" I asked irritably.

"I asked where you were, not what you're doing," she said and crossed her arms again.

"I was in the forest, Kelsey. Can I go now?" I said and walked a step forward, then she stopped me again. "What the hell, Kelsey! What do you want?"

"Answers. I want all the answers. Jerry told me he had gone to look for you and he did not find you, he thought that you died." She said. I can not believe what Jerry said. he was lying.

"So that's what he said?! He was in the forest to kill Kim, then he looked for me, and when I defended her, he just kicked me out of the group." I said, raising my voice to Kelsey.

"Why would you defended a vampire, you idiot? She should have died!"

"I do not want her to die, I did not want to see her hurt!"

"Since when you protect vampires?! one of these days you said you liked that work and kill vampires and werewolves!"

"SINCE I FELL IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD, KELSEY!" I yelled at Kelsey "Sorry, but it's true, I like Kim now. And if any of you people try to get her, you will get screwed"

"Do whatever you want, but we will finish her anyway" Kelsey threatened

"Only over my dead body"

"It will not be so hard" Kelsey replied and left so I kept walking for the hut I used to be in. I found all my stuff in boxes. _Jerry…_ I thought. He would be the only to do that, Milton would never do this to me, especially Rudy and Cole. I picked up the boxes, stacked them and took them with me. I heard some footsteps, I turned around and it was Jerry, I rolled my eyes and kept walking, so I heard him say "Come on man, let me talk to you" stopped in the way and turned to him so I said "What you want?"

"I want to talk to you, man. Nothing here is the same since you're gone" Jerry replied, I chuckled and shook my head not believing in what he said.

"Nothing is the same since I'm gone?!" I asked and Jerry Nodded "You say that like nothing happened. You kicked me out of the crew, how can you not be ashamed to say it, it's all your fault Jerry. I'm done with you, so don't try to bring me back here, I won't be back." I said and turned back to the way, when I took the first step, Jerry stopped me and said "Dude, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, I shouldn't have done that to you. Can you forgive me?" I rolled my eyes, turned around and started walking. I knew Jerry was sad and sorry, but I wasn't in the mood to forgive anyone from the crew. While I was walking I found Rudy, he walked over to me and looked into my eyes so he asked "Son, why you left us?"

"You too? So you believed in Jerry huh? I DIDN'T LEFT, HE KICKED ME OUT. IF HE SAID THAT TO EVERYONE I LEFT, HE LIED!" I replied, I got stressed and left. All I could hear was Rudy telling me to go back. I didn't want to even see their faces. It didn't take so long until I reach the place I was staying with Kim. She was already awake, but what a stupid thing to say. Obviously she was awake, it was like ten o' clock. I just thought weird the fact the fire as all ashes, we had no food and she was sitting on a stump, she looked like waiting for me.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I asked

"We gotta go to the town, we can't stay at the forest anymore" She said "We are in danger since you are not in the hunters crew"

"If you say so" I replied annoyed and rolled my eyes as I started walking, so Kim put her hand on my chest and stopped me

"Hey stop. Why are you so angry? I can feel it" Kim asked worriedly. Yeah Yeah, she can read people's mind.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I said, she stopped me again.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" She exclaimed

"I had a little fight with the girl I used to have a crush and little fight with Jerry. The girl said she is going to-" I stopped talking right there. I couldn't say to Kim that Kelsey was coming to kill her.

"Is going to…?"

"Nothing. I think it's better we go." She Looked at me with her pretty and shiny brown eyes, inside she was pleading me to tell her, but all she said was "Okay, let's go."

We started walking, so I heard some footsteps, I looked around and there was no one. I looked at Kim and she was holding a knife, I got my gun and we kept walking. We heard the footsteps again and we looked around, for my surprise I saw someone I didn't expected to see.

"Where are you going"

_How did they find me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter Yay! First off, I'm sorry if this chapter is bad I had another writers block and I couldn't have good ideas. Second off, I love reading all your reviews they are all so awesome and it gives me motivation to keep writing. Third off, I should stop talking and let you guys read! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls**

* * *

Forever Us

**Chapter Four**

**New Life**

**: :**

**: :**

**: :**

"Where you going?" asked Jerry

How did Kelsey, Jerry and Rudy find me? I was far away from the camp. Only if Jerry followed me. Did he just followed me because I didn't forgive him?! That's so stupid.

"You have one minute to give us the vampire!" Kelsey exclaimed. I looked around and Kim wasn't there. She was probably on a tree. I looked up and there she was, in a fighting stand. I looked back to Kelsey and smirked, "What vampire?" I said

"Don't be silly, Jackie." She said. I felt the anger growing on me when she called me like that. "Look, give Kim to Jerry and I'll be with you. As I know, you have a crush on me and I can say you're really cute, Jack" She whispered on my ear. Yeah, I had a crush on her, but before have met Kim.

"THAT'S IT" I heard Kim shout as she jumped off the tree and got face to face with Kelsey. They stared at each other furiously; I could see the anger in Kim's eye and the rush to kill Kim in Kelsey's eyes. Kim, while staring at Kelsey, pulled a knife out of the pocket of her leather jacket, she took a deep breath and kicked Kelsey and pointed the knife at her, but Kelsey had a gun, she picked it and pointed at Kim. I knew I should do something. I pulled my gun out of my pocket.

I took a deep breath and pointed the gun at Kelsey, "If any of you, Jerry and Rudy, I mean ANY of you, try to hurt Kim, Kelsey will not end up okay. Because I know she's the best and the strongest hunter in the crew, so hurt Kim, Kelsey is screwed" I said. Rudy walked towards me and I pointed the gun at him, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Son, think about what you're doing" he said

"I am. I'm thinking about protecting someone who never did something wrong to me!" I replied

"Jack you-You know what, forget it, Jack! But we'll be back" Jerry said and they left.

I ran over to Kim, "Kim, are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what do we gonna do now?" She asked

"We gotta restart everything" I said softly

"Jack, we're not in a drama movie, go to the point already!" Kim complained

"We'll live my old life. We'll go to school and get a job, like every teenager."

"Really?! School?" Kim complained I nodded and pulled her by the wrist. We walked few miles and we reached the town. _Welcome To Seaford_, I saw the outdoor. We walked to the metro station and we got the tickets. We sat down on a bench waited for the subway.

"Kim if you're going to live a normal life-" Kim cut me off

"I'm going to live a normal life?! No, no, no. You forced me to" She said

"Whatever. So if WE'RE going to live a normal life, you have to hide these fangs and don't let your eyes get red" I demanded

"Okay, Okay… Dad!" She replied annoyed and her fangs disappeared. After few minutes the metro stopped on the station, she held my bags and I held the two boxes with my stuff as we got in the metro. We walked a little and we took our seats. We had to wait a time since my house was really far.

After an thirty minutes Kim rested her head on my lap and fell asleep. She was so cute, she looked so innocent. I could feel her softly breathing while I watched her sleeping, I started thinking about her. She's strong, confident, fearless, loyal, sentimental, faithful, annoying, funny and the best of everything, she's unique. I started stroking her hair and a smile grew on her face. I pulled her hair out of her face and waited to the metro reach the station. One more hour passed and we finally reached the metro station.

"Kim" I whispered "wake up, we have to go" I finished. She opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Where are we?" She softly asked

"We're few feet from my house." I said. She looked around and stretched "Come on, we only have two minutes to leave the metro" I said, I pulled her up by the hand and we picked up my stuff. We walked out of the metro and left the station, happily my house was just ninety feet from the station exit. We walked a few and we saw my house, it wasn't so big, it was a simple house with one garage and a tree in the front. I still got the key, so I pulled it out of my bag and opened the door. I suddenly heard a familiar voice ask, "Richard, is that you?" it was my mother asking from the kitchen, when she appeared on the living room she got surprised and ran to hug me.

"Jack!" She hugged me tight and kissed my head "What are you doing here, baby?" she asked

"Rudy gave me a three months break, so I'll be back to school for a while" I smiled and my cleaned her hand on her old waist apron.

"Who's your lady friend?" She smiled

"I'm Kim, Mrs. Brewer" said Kim

"You're beautiful Kim, you can call me Gracielle. Well, welcome to our house. Are you staying or will you go home?" Mom asked. Now the thing got real. I was wondering how to tell that Kim was staying in my house without telling that she's a vampire. What she could say? '_I left my house for a while and Jack is my friend so he called me to stay here' _or '_No, actually not. I got kicked out of the-_

"I got kicked out of the hunters' crew, sadly" Kim cut off my thoughts "I don't have anything… literally" she finished

"Well, we have the clothes my daughter left before she went to the University. Don't worry, they're not bad at all" Mom said and Kim smiled "You can stay in her room." She finished and I leaded Kim to Claire's bedroom. It was still the same. The white walls with the old drawings Claire used to do, the old guitar she used to play on the corner and the wooden bed. Claire liked that style, I see Kim likes too. She looked around and took a deep breath.

"I liked. It's really comfy" She said

"Yeah, Claire liked comfy things… well the clothes are on the closet and the bathroom is right over there. I'll be downstairs. If you want you can take a shower and change go ahead." I said

"Sure" She replied, I nodded and walked downstairs. I saw my mother in the kitchen washing the dishes and with a big smile on her face. I walked towards her and hugged her from behind. She looked at me and smiled. She dried off her hands and sat down with me at the table.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked

"What you mean?" She frowned and raised a brow "Fine. I just got kicked out of the crew, but there was no reason. Don't let dad know about it, he'll get really mad and maybe he'll do something with Rudy. Just don't tell this to him, okay mom?" She got up, kissed my head and said "I won't, I promise" She got back washing the dishes and I walked upstairs and Kim's door, I quickly closed it when I saw she was still getting ready.

"You can come in now, Jack" She said and I walked in, I got really embarrassed. "It's okay, you're lucky I was just brushing my hair, nothing else. So, I heard what you said to your mother. Are you sure she will keep it to herself?" Kim asked, we turned the ventilator on and sat on her bed.

"I'm totally sure about it, besides, my father isn't someone that asks much." I replied

"Okay, good." She said and I smiled. We got in an awkward but comfortable silence, I looked down then looked at her. We kept staring at each other for a moment, we started to lean in. We got closer, closer and closer. We were few inches from each other's face. We were about to kiss when, "Jack, the dinner is ready- oh I interrupted something didn't I?" Mom asked

"No, mom. It's fine. Well, I think we should go downstairs and eat that Mac-n-cheese" I said

"Mmm… I love Mac-n-cheese" Kim said. We got up and walked down stairs. While I was walking, I felt something weird, my stomach was really weird too, I felt like I had ice on my belly and my heart was beating fast. I couldn't believe I almost kissed Kim, I mean, no words could really describe how nervous I was, because maybe that could ruin my Friendship, I can say, with her. I just know that what I'm feeling for her is kind of real.

**…**

"Gracielle, the dinner was fantastic. Your Mac-n-cheese is perfect. Better than my mother's" Kim smiled and helped my mother to put the dish on the sink.

"Kim, you're really nice. I see why Jack is dating you" Mom smiled and I blushed when I heard that. Kim and I shared a look and she looked back at my mother.

"No, no. We're just good friends" Kim said and smiled "Well, Jack said I'm going to school with him, so I should go to the bed. Goodnight Mrs. Brewer" Kim smiled

"Goodnight Kim"

"I'm going too, mom. Goodnight" I said and kissed my mother's cheek, she smiled and Kim and I walked upstairs. She went to her bedroom and I went to mine. I saw my guitar on the corner of my bedroom, next to my computer. I picked it and sat down n the bed. I strummed all the strings and it was still tuneful. I started playing a song I used to listen back in 2011.

_I remember what you wore in our first date  
You came into my life  
And I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"_

_Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

I started to sing thinking about Kim. I'm not the one who sings very often, but I just wanted to put some stuff out of me. I heard someone open the door of my bedroom and start singing too. I looked to the door and it was... _Kim_

_Cause maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

We kept singing in sync. Kim's voice was angelical. It was beautiful to hear her singing. I know it sounds girly, but what the heck? I like her.

_I remember every looking upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes I drift away  
I think of you and everything's ok  
I'm finally now believing_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

We stopped singing and we smiled at each other. I was impressed, I've never seen Kim singing and when I see I get really surprised about how soft and beautiful is her voice. I put my guitar on my bed and stared at Kim, I saw she blushed as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your voice is impressive" I said softly

"You're not so bad too" She smirked and I smiled "I never knew you play guitar" She said

"And I never knew you sing" I said "We need to spend a time playing twenty questions" I smirked and she giggled. We stared at each other until I hear my mother shout "Kids, time to sleep!" I got up and put my guitar on its place as Kim left my bedroom, but before she has closed the door she said "Goodnight, airhead" I laughed and she closed the door. I sat on my bed and then I left my body fell on it. I stayed there, looking at the ceiling until I fall asleep. I just noticed that Kim is the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked and that's it. Till the next time!**

**-L**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey hey hey, I am back with another chapter, first off, I'd like to thank you for all the amazing reviews and because of that I tried to make a longer chapter, well I think it kinda worked. Second off, I saw some grammar errors on the chapter 4, so I'm sorry for that. Now I will stop talking so you guys can ready the chapter, sorry if it's bad, but I tried.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR "THE FEEL GOOD DRAG" BY ANBERLIN **

* * *

Forever Us

Chapter Five

**I Never Noticed How I Feel**

**: :**

**: :**

**: :**

Kim

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I woke up really stressed because of that stupid alarm. I'm really cool when I'm asleep and being awakened by something really noisy is annoying. Anyways, I stretched and looked around like I always do. I opened the door of my bedroom and walked to Jack's bedroom, I silently opened the door and walked in, Jack was still asleep, so I reached to his desk and picked up his iPhone, then I silently ran out of his bedroom and went to mine. I needed his phone to listen to music while getting ready for school as he said. I picked few clothes on the closet, and I gotta say Claire had a good taste in clothes. I had the clothes on my hands then I threw them on the bed and I picked Jack's phone to look for music. Most of the songs were rock, and he basically liked the same bands I like. I found one of my favorite songs and I put it to play.

_Was this over before?  
Before it ever began?  
Your Kiss  
Your Calls  
Your Crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand_

The song was playing while I was getting ready for school. I put my hair on a messy bun and then I dressed up on black ripped skinny jeans, a gray tank top, a plaid red shirt over and brown boots. And all this clothes were from Claire, which perfectly fit on me. I left the phone playing the songs while I went downstairs to find Jack's mother. There she was, on the kitchen. I walked towards her and asked "Good morning, Mrs. Brewer. Excuse me, but do you have any lipstick, preferably red?"

She smiled, nodded and started walking upstairs, as I followed her. She opened the door of her bedroom and showed me a little table with a bunch of makeup stuff. Brushes, eye shadows, eye liners and lipsticks. I found a perfect lipstick, it was red like fresh blood.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brewer. I will give the lipstick back in a bit, okay?" I said and she slightly shook her head smiling

"No, you can keep it. I actually have a lot as you see." She said and I smiled

"Thanks once again" I said and left. When I walked into my bedroom I saw Jack sitting on my bed. He grumpily looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Why you picked my phone without asking me?" He asked

"Because you're not my father and I also need music to live, airhead" I said and I started putting my lipstick on, then I noticed that Jack was smiling and staring at me, I smiled and asked "What are you looking at?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just wondering how you can get your hair done and put lipstick without looking at a mirror" He said, I smiled.

"I don't know, years of practice and I was aware that I couldn't see my reflection, so I'm used to not look at the mirror, even if it's weird having one in my bedroom" I explained, Jack nodded and got up.

"Well, I'm impressed" he said and left, but before he close the door he said "You look pretty, by the way." Then he closed the door. I smiled and I kept getting ready, when I feeling coming from my stomach paralyzed me completely. I felt tickles on my belly. I thought it was normal until the scene of me and Jack singing started repeating on my mind, the way he looked at me and the way our voices were in sync. _You can't be in love with him, Kim. _I thought. I shook my head and finished getting ready. Someone knocked my door and I said "Come in!" then Jack appeared once again in my bedroom. I felt something weird; I couldn't even say a word to him.

"Kim, mom told me to give you these school stuff and this backpack. Since you don't have anything" Jack said. I picked the stuff from his hand and I organized them. I was nervous in front of Jack and he noticed that. "Kim, are you okay?" He asked

"Ye-yeah… I'm tota-totally fine. Don't worry" I said not looking at him, but then he came next to me and pulled my by the shoulder. _He had to touch my shoulder_ I thought

"Kim, are you sure you're okay?" He looked into my eyes, while our eyes were connected I remembered and Jack almost kissed me. I nodded, I automatically started to lean in to kiss him. So did him. But I blinked and I got back to organize my stuff. "Kim, if you're not okay we can stay home" Jack suggested

"No, Jack! I'm fine, okay? It's really sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm fine. I promise" I said. Jack nodded and I thought for a while. _Do I like Jack? I mean we only know each other for two weeks, yeah we're friends, but it's not possible that I like him. But he's so sweet, nice and the way he protects me is indescribable I think I-_

"Kim! Earth to Kim!" Jack said. I blinked and looked at him.

"What?" I asked confusedly

"I called your name seven times. You're really spaced" Said Jack

"I'm sorry…" I said

"Okay, we gonna stay at home. You don't look fine for a first day of scho-" I cut him off

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M FINE. CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I yelled at Jack, and then I noticed I wasn't supposed to do that. Maybe my feelings are taking over the control of my mind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" I said softly

"It's okay" Jack looked down. I got closer from him and he looked into my eyes. I whispered "I didn't mean to yell". From there we kept staring at each other, then we got closer, but I wasn't ready for a kiss, so I just smiled and left my bedroom. While I was walking downstairs I blushed. I finally reached the kitchen, when I saw that Gracielle wasn't really happy, I looked at her and she said "You guys will get late. Check out the clock" She pointed at the clock and it was 7:20am. _The whole situation between me and Jack about going or not to school took a lot of time_ I sarcastically thought.

Jack appeared behind me, "Ugh, okay we're leaving!" He said

"Okay, but Kim can I ask you something?" She asked. I got really scared, but I nodded in response. "Do you have something to tell me? I mean, when I passed in front of your bedroom you weren't looking at the mirror when you were putting the lipstick and you were in front of it, but I couldn't see your reflection" When she said that I felt like I was seriously about to die, since Jack's family had planned to make him a vampire hunter. I gulped nervously and I shouted "JAAA-" But before I finish, Gracielle covered my mouth and she made a 'silence' sign. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Kim, relax. I won't hurt you. I know you're a vampire since you came over. I mean, who's kicked out of the hunter's crew and is left with nothing?" She said and I kept looking at her "It wasn't a good excuse, but listen me, I was a Life Guardian when I was your age" I looked at her confused.

"What is a Life Guardian exactly?" I asked

"They protect vampires in danger, they get tattoos like these" She showed me her wrist, it had ravens tattooed. "I was supposed to put Jack as a Life Guardian, but his father didn't want to." She replied

"May I ask where your husband is?" I asked

"He's out of town, Kim. Okay, back to the Life Guardians thing. There are two in Seaford High, you and Jack have to meet them. Here are their names" Gracielle handed me a paper with the Guardians names. I nodded and then I left. I saw Jack waiting outside.

"Why did that conversation take so long?" Jack asked

"We have to meet those people" I gave him the paper with the names and he looked at me awkwardly.

"And they are…"

"Life Guardians. Your mother said they protect vampires in danger."

"Why would she say that to you- Wait, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"A little bit" I said in a funny voice which didn't make Jack laugh. "Well, I thought my face could be funny right now" I said

"Kim, you have no idea how dangerous it is, you told my mo-" I cut Jack off

"She won't tell your father, you desperate airhead" I said/shout

"I hope so" Jack said. We walked five blocks till we reach the school, which was pretty big, though. As we walked in. I saw three black haired girls walking in too, the three were dressing dark clothes, I was wondering why, but then I saw on a girl arm the ravens tattooed and the letters L and G. I noticed the three girls had those tattoos. Without realizing, I left Jack and walked towards them. They turned around and looked at me.

"What do you want?" A girl with blue highlights asked

"Umm… are you Tebby, Deborah and Celia?" I asked. The girls shared a look and the blue haired girl, I can say, answered, "I am Tebby, they are Celia and Deborah. Now what do you want from us?" She asked once again

"You probably know me, I'm Kimberly Crawford"

"Miss, I don't read minds"

"You should. You're a Life Guardian" I went to the point I needed. Then I noticed Jack walked towards me. The girls felt insecure, because they thought I had called Jack.

"Ho-How do you know that?" Celia asked

"I'm Kimberly Crawford, the vampire Kimberly Crawford" The girls got shocked. Maybe because I was classified as the worst vampire in Seaford and the one who needed more protection.

"Okay, so you explained you're a vampire, then you're here to ask if we can protect you or something?" Deborah asked

"Exactly." I said

"Well, you didn't need to ask us for that, you just had to tell us your name and that you're a vampire." Said Tebby.

"Oh well… Okay, thanks anyways!" I said, they nodded and I left with Jack.

"So that means you're protected now?" Jack asked curiously

"Basically, not at all." I replied. Then I heard a girl behind us say "Hey, Jackie!" I looked at Jack, he was paralyzed.

Jack

"Hey, Jackie!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I recognized who it was, _That can not be her_, I thought. I turned around and there was a brown haired girl waving at me and smiling big. She ran to me wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't move or pull her away, but Kim did the service for me, she pulled Lindsey and she let go of me.

"Lindsey… Hey" I said

"Hey, Jackie. I didn't expect you here. I mean, the last time I saw you, was when we were twelve, then I moved away, but here I am. I'm back!" She said excitedly, I smiled at her awkwardly, I didn't know what to do. If I should run or stay there.

"Well, that's pretty cool… Lindsey" I said nervously

"Why don't you call me babe anymore?" She asked. _What did she just say?!_ I thought. I saw Kim looking at her as she raised a brow and crossed her arms. I looked back at Lindsey, I was confused. Why would she ask me that, I never called her 'babe' or 'my girlfriend' because we never dated before.

"Lindsey I-"

"It doesn't matter now" She cut me off "So after school you wanna grab some fro-yo?" She asked

"I'll see if I can…" I lied, she smiled, waved and left. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kim, who was giving me death glares.

"You have a girlfriend and you almost kissed me?! Three times?!" She asked grumpily. I shook my head in no "Jack, I can't even believe in you right now. You-you-you have a girlfriend and you… wait uh... She's not your girlfriend?" She asked dazedly.

"Yeah, Kim, I'm not dating her. She's the freaky Lindsey. She is obsessed with me. I actually think most of the girls in Seaford are obsessed with me" I said, Kim cleared her throat and looked at her, "What?"

Kim

"You have a girlfriend and you almost kissed me?! Two times?!" I asked grumpily. At that time I was in the limit of jealousy and I don't know why. He shook his head in no, but I kept speaking fast "Jack, I can't even believe in you right now. You-you-you have a girlfriend and you… wait uh... She's not your girlfriend?" I asked dazedly.

"Yeah, Kim. She's the freaky Lindsey. She is obsessed with me. I actually think most of the girls Seaford are obsessed with me" He said, I cleared my throat and he looked at me, "What?"

"I'm not obsessed with you, I don't even like you as Lindsey does" I said.

_Yeah Kim, you don't like Jack. You love him!_

"You love who?!" Jack asked curiously and then I noticed I thought that out loud.

"Uh… no one! Why-why would I love someone? I mean, love is such a confusing thing." I said nervously. Jack looked at me awkwardly and said "Okay then…" We started walking to the office to pick up my book and my locker combo. _This thing of love gonna bring up so many things, _I thought. When we reached the office when we reached the office we quickly asked the receptionist to give me my stuff, she gave me my book, the locker combo and the schedule with the classes I would be in. I checked it out and I had like eight different classes.

**PERIOD 1: MATH**

**PERIOD 2: MUSIC**

**PERIOD 3: P.E.**

**PERIOD 4: ENGLISH**

**PERIOD 5: SOCIAL STUDIES**

**BREAK**

**PERIOD 6:HEALTH CLASS**

**PERIOD 7: BIOLOGY**

**LUNCH**

**PERIOD 8: PHYSICS**

I was impressed with how many things I'd have to study all day, everyday, all the weeks.

"Kim, look, this is really cool. We have the first six periods together." Jack said and I smiled. I didn't fake a smile, I really smiled. I was happy because I was going to be with him. _Kim, what are you saying?! You don't like him!_ I thought. It wasn't my fault that I liked Jack or not.

The day passed really fast. It was the lunch time, Jack and I sat at an empty table, really dirty for your information. Jack started eating the smelly cafeteria food; Jack wasn't complaining about that, so I tried to eat some, but what happened? I almost puked, because that thing was disgusting. I caught Jack's water bottle next to him and drank everything. Jack stared at me furiously, I looked at him with my mouth full of water, it looked like a balloon, and it didn't take so long until Jack start laughing of me. Then, I also started laughing of myself. We spent two minutes laughing until the bell ring, we got up from the table and we left to the biology class.

When we reached the classroom the teacher noticed me and Jack walking in, so she asked, "Are you two new students?"

"Mrs. Lewis, it's me… Jack" Said Jack "This girl here is new, her name is Kim" He pointed at me and I smiled at the teacher.

"Well, you two take your seats. Maybe after the class I talk to you guys" She said as Jack and I walked to the back of the class and we sat down at desks next to each other. Mrs. Lewis started explaining all those things about Physics; I was paying attention until Jack hand me a little note.

_"Do you wanna do something after school?"_

I smiled and I wrote "_Like what?"_ I gave him the note and he started writing

"_Maybe I can teach you how to skateboard"_ When I finished reading I looked at Jack and smiled and nodded. He smiled back at me and then we got back to pay attention to the teacher.

After forty minutes of Physics, I left the classroom, happily Mrs. Lewis didn't talk to us, I waited Jack outside. I was looking at the people walking when someone poked my shoulder, I turned around and it was Jack.

"So, ready to get out of here?" He asked

"For sure!" I replied

"We just have to go back home so I can get my skateboard, then we go to the skate park" He said, I nodded and we started walking back to his house. We walked in a comfortable silence. We reached his house and he quickly walked in, two minutes later he went downstairs holding his skateboard.

"Okay let's go!" He was about to get on his skateboard when I asked "Can I try skateboarding from here?"

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, let me help you" He helped me to get balance over the board. I was skateboarding really slowly, obviously because Jack was holding my arm while I was skateboarding. I stopped, took his hand off my arm and said "Jack, I think I can do it by myself from here."

"Kim, this is not really safe, you can get-" I cut him off

"Believe in me, I can do it" I said then I got back on the board and started skateboarding. Yeah, I couldn't do any tricks, but I was skateboarding and Jack was running after me, to make sure I wouldn't fall down. After three blocks we reached the skate park. I got off his skateboard handed it to him. He smiled and said "Wow Kim, you're impressive."

"What can I say? I try" I laughed, so did Jack. After that we spent the whole afternoon together at the skate park, which made me get in a conclusion. I, Kimberly Crawford, like Jack brewer.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it, guys. It was a little bit different. Yeah Kim is now being protected by the Life Guardians, I kinda had this idea when I was reading, So I thought it would be cool if the story had a crew that protects vampires. Anyways I hope you guys liked. It took me four hours to write. And again, I love you all**

**-L**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, I'm sorry if I took so long to update it's because I had another writers block and I also had to visit my family in another town, so I didn't had time to write. Well, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Look, this chapter is probably boring, thanks to the writers block :/ but I hope you guys like it, I spent the weekend writing it and if there's some grammar errors, then I'm sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Forever Us

**Chapter Six**

First Date

**: :**

**: : **

**: :**

Kim

Sunday, 10:39AM, I just woke up. It's been a month since I met Jack and a week since I arrived at his house. I have to admit, Gracielle is a really good person and now I know why Jack loves her so much. Talking about Jack, he's been a really cool guy, helping me with the things at school and all that. Tebby and I have been hanging out a lot and she told me some things about her and the crush she has on Brody, just a guy at school.

I finally got myself dressed up. I was wearing a black tank top, a red plaid shirt to cover, ripped shorts, black boots and a gray beanie. My hair was partially curled and I was weraing black eyeliner and a light lipgloss. Sincerely, I'm not of the girls who wears make up usually, I only put a red lipstick and done. I closed the blinds of my bedroom and walked downstairs.

Jack

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. _Kim_, I quickly thought. I was at the kitchen cooking the breakfast. I know, you would probably question a 16-years-old boy teenager cooking, but I actually learned how to cook when I got into the Creature Hunters,―the Hunters crew―you know, when you got to live in the forest in the risk to get your cook dead, you have to learn how to make food. Soon, I saw Kim walking into the kitchen, she was twisting her hair into a messy bun, she had the hairclip on her mouth. Her mouth defined with a light lipgloss and her big and beautiful brown eyes outlined with black eyeliner, the makeup matched perfectly with her outfit, she made the outfit look amazing.

Kim set her hair on a bun with the hairclip and looked at me smiling. I saw her mouth moving, but I didn't hear anything I was too busy staring at her. I needed to kiss her, I needed to tell her what I feel for her.

"Jack? Jack? Jack?" I heard Kim calling me, she had a plate on her hands and a cup with juice

"What?" I asked confusingly

"I'm asking you if you could put bacon and eggs on my plate" she said "could you do that?"

"do what?" I asked once again. Whatever Kim said, I couldn't process anything.

"Ugh, you're annoying me, Jack. Give me this" She picked the skillet from my hand and put the eggs and bacon on her plate. I shook my head trying to pay more attention. I had picked a cup to put some hot chocolate for me. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention once again because Kim said I was not putting hot chocolate in the cup, it was falling on my feet. How I had not realized is what I do not know. I got the mop and cleaned the ground. Kim propped on the table and asked

"Jack, are you okay? I mean, you've been spaced since I walked into this kitchen" I shrugged and put the mop next to the washing machine.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said

**No Jack, you're not fine. You're in love with her and you're too damn scared to ask her on a date**

"No, you're not. I can feel it" Kim said as she finished eating. I sighed and walked towards her and stood next to her. She looked at me.

"Kim, can I ask something?" I asked

"Sure"she affirmed

"Do you want to go out…side?" I asked, _What the hell, Jack?! "Do you want to go out…side?" You're horrible_, my mind said.

"Uh yeah…" she said. We walked to the backyard and we sat down on the bench. I looked at her and said "I need to ask you something"

"Okay, sure. What's it?" she said

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Because I was wondering if you wanted to. I mean, I wanted to ask you this there's few days, but I didn't have enough courage to do―" I was speaking too fast so Kim cut me off

"I'd really like to go on a date with you Jack. I'm just wondering why you were speaking so fast like a race car" She joked and I smiled

"So, I'll give you a tour in Seaford, the rest is a surprise" I said "It will be tonight, if it's okay for you"

"Totally is" she smiled "I can't wait for tonight" She said and walked into the house. I watched her walking in while I was sitting on the bench. _How can a girl be so beautiful like Kim?_, I thought and got up. I walked into the house and found my mother talking to Kim on the kitchen, I had no idea about what they were talking, so I kept walking until I reach my bedroom.

Kim

"Good morning, Kim" I heard Gracielle say. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brewer" I said smiling, she probably noticed that I was happy,s o she crossed her arms and asked "You look happy, Kim. What happened?"

"Is it normal for a girl to feel sparks and a stange feeling on the belly when the guy she has a crush on asks her on a date?" I asked. I saw that Jack walked in and left to his bedroom, but I ignored.

"It's because the girls have feelings too, Kim, and the strange feeling on the belly are known as butterflies. When a girl has a crush on someone, it makes her feel things like this. But why you ask?" she said

"Because I like this boy and he asked me on a date. I'm feeling the "butterflies" on my belly, I felt sparks when he asked me that" I said

"If you need any advice, I'm here okay" Gracielle smiled

"Thanks, Mrs. Brewer" I thanked and she smiled. I left the kitchen, I walked upstairs and walked into my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and looked at the ceiling thinking how the things would be tonight, how the date would be. After few minutes thinking, my eyes were closing and my vision was getting blurred then everything turned into black.

_~Two Hours Later~_

Jack

"Mom, where's Kim?" I walked into the kitchen to get my lunch and noticed Kim wasn't there. She usually is in the kitchen before me.

"I don't know, Jack. Did you see if she's in her bedroom?" She said and I shook my head "Go see if she's there, darling" and she finished saying and I left to see if Kim was in her bedroom. I opened the door and there she was, I saw a beautiful blonde girl sleeping. I smiled and walked towards her and I sat down on the bed. I mved the strand of her hair away from her face.

"Kim…" I whispered, she moved a little "Kim, wake up the lunch is ready"

She slowly sat up and looked at me "huh?"

"The lunch is ready" I said, she stood up off her bed and started walking out of her bedroom, I followed her as we got into the kitchen.

The lunch was really fast, though we were talking and eating for an hour. Sometimes we don't even notice that the time flies when we are with the people we like to be with. I put the dishes in the sink and went to the living room, I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. There was nothing interesting to watch, when I say noting. I mean it.

"Hey" Kim said and sat next to me, I smiled. "Bored?" she asked

"Yeah, there's nothing interesting to watch and you know I love watching movies" I said

"Yeah Jack, I know" She affirmed "Well, what time are we leaving tonight?"

"at six, why?"

"I just want to sleep before we go" she replied and I laughed "what's so funny?" she asked

"You, girl, are a sleeping machine" I joked

"You're silly, Jack" she smiled "I'll take a nap, see ya later" she said and left, then my mother walked towards me and sat down.

"Hey mom, I needed to talk to you" I said, she nodded "I'll take Kim for a tour on the city tonight, we'll be back at nine"

"Okay, I hope you don't get late" She warned me and I nodded. Yeah, I can't stay out for too long just because I'm only sixteen and I have to wait until I turn eighteen to do what I want.

_~Four hours later~_

Kim

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30PM. _Wow the time is passing fast_, I thought and got up quickly. I got some clothes on the closet and picked my boots on the corner of my bedroom. I put on a light blue dress, a brown belt and my boots. I didn't put makeup, just a light lipgloss. I put my hair into a high ponytail and I ran downstairs. I saw Jack waiting on the front door, he was looking cute wearing the blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans, the blue sneakers and the gray beanie. I smiled at him and he asked

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. We walked outside and Jack opened the car doors. I didn't know he could drive, but he does. I got in the car and turned on the radio, it was playing a song I couldn't say which was. Jack smiled and he started driving.

**…**

"Do not Stop Believing" by Journey started playing on the radio, I could see Jack trying to sing, but at the same time he was too shy to show his voice. I started singing to give him some confidence, as the guitar solo came, he smiled and began to sing along with me. We were both happy singing. You must be wondering: How a vampire who lived in the forest knows all these songs? Well, I don't really know how to explain, but I lived in New York three years ago, I had the chance to know some songs.

Jack and I were touring the city as he promised. Seaford is beautiful, you can even imagine that it's a small town but has many interesting things. He showed me the music store he used to go when he was younger. There were all styles of guitar, drums, bass and other instruments. We also had gone to electronics devices store, I do not know why we were there until he told me to choose a phone. I'd seen a phone like his and it was the one I chose. Let's say this date with Jack is not so bad.

Once the car stopped, I noticed we were on a place where we could see the whole town . The height from there was too high, I could see the people really small, the cars looked like ants. I propped my hands on the fence and looked at the sight and Jack looked at me. I smiled.

"So, are you enjoying the date?" he asked positively, hoping a yes as I could notice.

I looked at him, "Yeah, I am. And I gotta go on a record that this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my whole life and I've been in a lot of places during my life" I said and smiled then looked back at the sight. The weather was getting really cold and my hair was like flying with the wind.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked. I just nodded rubbing my arms. He walked back to the car and got something which looked like a blanket. He came back and sat on the car hood, so did I. He covered me with the blanket and I smiled.

"Thanks, Jack" I said shyly. _He's so sweet_, I thought. "Jack, I have to repeat that I loved this place, it's so beautiful" I said

Jack looked up at the stars and propped back on his elbows, "Kim, you know what is more beautiful than all this here?" he asked

"No, what?" I asked

"You" he replied looked at me. I smiled. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Kim. It looks like you make the places look better. You fit in everything, even if you were dressed as a zombie" he joked and I giggled "You'd make the zombie costume turn into a zombie princess costume. You're beautiful, Kim. In every single way… That's why I like you, you're strong, confident fearless and, once again, beautiful" after that, I stopped to think. All the words he said, I couldn't believe all this time Jack didn't see me as another creature, he saw me like a normal 16-years-old girl all this time.

"I understand if you don't like me as I like you, but it's that you're important to me since I stopped Jerry from killing you" he finished

Jack looked at me and I looked at him "Of course I like you, Jack. You're so sweet to me, the way you make me feel special is amazing. I just don't have the right words to say you're an amazing person" I said. He looked down and smiled then looked back at me. We stared at each other as we started to lean in. _Kim, you're ready now_, my conscience said. I closed my eyes and we kept leaning in slowly, then I felt two soft lips touching mine and a hand on my cheek. I soon noticed that Jack and I were kissing. It wasn't a crazy kiss, it was a normal kiss, a normal and cute kiss. I smiled between the kiss and I heard Jack ask in a whisper "Will you be my girlfriend, Kim?" I nodded and we kept kissing. Soon, we had no enough air, we pulled away and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this since I was sure that I liked you" He said sweetly

"Cheesy…" I joked and kissed him

"I think we should go home. My mother is probably worried"

"Come on, it's not so late" I said and looked at the clock of Jack's phone. It was 9:25PM, he was right we should really go home "Oh yeah, it's really late. Let's go" I was about to get down of the hood when Jack pulled me by the arm and said "one more thing" he kissed me and smiled. I got into the car and waited for him. He started driving as I turned the radio on and it was playing a slow song, I didn't really pay attention to the song, I was just looking the view through the window and smiling. I looked at Jack and he smiled. We were in a comfortable silence.

After forty minutes, we reached home. It was 10:05PM and guess who was standing on the front door? Yes, Mrs. Brewer was there with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Jack and I left the car and he ran towards his mother.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I lost the time track." Jack said

"Where you guys were?" She asked angrily

"The musical instruments store, the eletronic devices store and Seaford Mountain" Jack said

"Ugh, you two are impossible. Come in" She rolled her eyes and we walked in. I quickly ran to my bedroom and took off the boots which were killing me. I put them on the corner of the bedroom. I locked the door so I could get changed. After couple minutes I got dressed into sweatpants and a blue tank top. I heard someone knock the door as I opened. Jack.

"Hey, I just came to say goodnight. So… goodnight, beautiful" he said, I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled

"Goodnight, Jack. 'Till tomorrow or later" I giggled, he kissed my cheek and left. I closed the door and collapsed on my bed. I yelled of happiness. I was so happy that I couldn't even describe, I just had to say it was the best day I've ever had.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's it. Kick happened, I know it's too fast, but I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I'll try to make the chapter seven be better than this one. And once again, if you saw grammar errors or something like that... I'm so sorry. Thanks again guys :)**

**-L**


End file.
